


Hurt So Good

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't feel a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

What the hell was Alexis doing?

Did he really think that little stunt was going to make him jealous?

Letting himself get photographed with Dave all over him...was that supposed to inspire a response?

Well, it wasn’t going to. If he wanted the big guy, then James wasn’t going to get in his way.

Unless it meant making a large, purplish bruise on David’s perfect jaw right when it looked like they were going to lean in for a sloppy, drunken kiss.

Nope, not getting in the way. And he didn’t feel a thing when Dave punched him right back.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
